tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Oomi
ケトスニ, other wise known as Keto or Mr. Oomi, is a rogue ghoul who basically keeps tabs on anything thus lets him carry important information. Appearance Black hair that is short but a little bit long on the forehead. His skin in lightly tan. Eyes are curved a bit with a sharp look to them. His eye's iris is a goldish yellow color. His chin is a little bit pointy but has a curve on the bottom of it. He would have a some what long neck sleeve that is black. As a ghoul, he wears a white European tunic that is tight on the sleeves. The tunic reaches to his knees, with three belts attached to his waist and stomach. He would wear a black shirt underneath. He would wear black pants along with black boots. He would have his kakugan active while he wears a mask that covers the lower part of his face. The mask would be white and should cover his nose and mouth and would move if he starts talking. While disguised as a human. The mask looks like a hokey mask in half for the lower jaw. Personality Hates the CCG and seems to be disgusted towards humans. He tends to show sadistic behavior towards his prey by ripping their eyes out and forcing them to run from him. He acts as if he carries two personalities. History Powers and Abilities High strength: his legs are pretty strong and well built. he also has strong limbs that he can use for breaking or tearing things apart. Skilled Swordsman: of skill level, how it is used, and possibly where they learnt it. Combat: he has learned aggressive skills with knives and uses his kagune in those situations. : Strengths: He has high sensitivity in his nose and ears. : Weaknesses: He tends to lose stamina fast and has difficulty in eye sight time to time. Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. Type: Bikaku Appearance: A one tail that holds a unique detail of a white shell on the base of it with a glowing purple like blue color and red veins on it. The tail is about 3 meters and holds sharp tip ending with 3 red stripes on it. Strengths: The kagune is capable of wrapping around him, protecting him from attacks. It also strikes and moves pretty violent. Weaknesses: Unfortunately Keto can't use his kagune as much since it consumes most of his stamina. It would shake more wild and weaken in strikes if he uses it for longer terms. Mechanics: Threads Relationships Quotes *"Death is beautiful, isn't it?" * Gallery Trivia * He loves to snack on the eyes of the humans. playing sadistic torture games forcing them to run from him. * His name is a famle name in both greek and persian. * His name would be ケトスニ in japanese.